


Good morning team!

by bmblbtrash



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: Cammie did not expect, Genderfluid Character, Just a ficlet, Other, come on fandom, goldencloak, morning snuggles, why haven't people started writing this yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmblbtrash/pseuds/bmblbtrash
Summary: Cammie is the first to wake up (for once) and she certainly didn't expect... well, that.





	Good morning team!

Cammie yawned and stretched herself out. It was finally a day off from training and of course it happened to be the day she woke up before her alarm. She was surprised that she wasn’t still asleep, if only because their mission yesterday had been so stressful. Maybe that’s why her stomach was urging her out of bed.

With a sigh, she glanced over to see Kazu still sleeping. Guess she’d have to make her own eggs this morning. Maybe she’d have some luck with the others. Cammie flung herself upside down to check if her bunkmate was still sleeping. That’s when she froze.

“What in the ever-living hell is -”

Val/entina opened a single eye to look up at her before bringing a finger to their lips and shushing the little bunny. The damage however had already been done.

With a squeak very unbecoming of her, Yaz shot straight up. Thank god for the sheets, which she now desperately clung to herself. She shot Cammie a panicked look as she struggled for an explanation. There really wasn’t one to give.

The Ukrainian sighed.

“Good morning, _moya zaika._ Would you mind a little while? Our alarms have yet to sound and we had a... late night.”

Yaz turned so red that it bordered on purple. She could no longer look at their youngest teammate. The sniper seemed to have no such qualms. Val/entina rolled over and pulled Yaz into a rather steamy kiss. Looking too shocked to respond, she didn’t protest when she was guided back down and dragged in to be a little spoon. She was still frozen, staring at the wall with eyes as wide as saucers. Her bedmate seemed to have no such troubles - if the soft snores in her neck were any indication.

Cammie slunk back onto her bed and studied the ceiling. Yeah, she was definitely getting on the ether and pretending that none of this had ever happened. Thank god for video games.

Eyes still peacefully closed, Kazu smirked and let out a small huff of laughter.


End file.
